


Treat

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Voyeurism, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Under the table, Harry gets to find out what Neville's been practicing for him.





	Treat

Harry was merely sitting there, trying to do his school work. It wasn't his fault that Neville was feeling naughty.

Nobody was there because they all left for Hogsmeade. Meaning Harry and Neville were left alone to their own devices.

Harry pretended to keep focusing on his work as he jerked his hips to let Neville yank down his pants and underwear. He fixed his glasses on his nose preemptively.

Neville slowly began to stroke at his bared cock, which was already twitching curiously. It grew harder the more he massaged his hand over the receptive organ. "Oh, Harry, you're so big. I can't wait to taste your amazing cock." Neville breathed, hoping he could sound really enticing.

Harry imagined Neville giving his usual loving look, groaning when Neville shoved his mouth down over his prick. "Oh shit," he hissed, finding Neville wasn't shy to swallow anymore.

He could maybe miss the innocence later, as Harry was too busy using his hands to guide the head up and down over his cock.

"Harry! You have to finish your homework!"

Torture was not being able to thrust into the silky throat as Neville made gagging noises during the deep intake. "Harry, it's so big in my mouth."

Neville always complimented him during sex. Also outside of it, but Harry noticed Neville seemed to almost be nervous of not saying anything. As if Harry knew a better boy for him.

Deciding to return the favor, Harry stroked Neville's thick thigh with his bare foot, "Mm, and you're so damn cute. Think you can handle staying under the table like this?"

A tongue was wriggling on Harry's balls, and then Neville whined at the playful challenge. "I can," he breathed, kissing and sucking on the balls. "Wait, Harry you have to-"

"Fine. I'll pretend my pretty boyfriend isn't playing with me under the table."

Neville squeaked, and Harry fought looking at the growing blush no doubt over Neville's face.

A cap of something opened, and Harry wanted to tell Neville just to use the lubrication spell. But he didn't.

Harry reveled in the noises of Neville fingering his own asshole. It was sort of hard to finger Neville through his fat ass without really jamming his fingers in and out deeply, and Harry licked his lips at that thought. 

"You like that?" God, Harry couldn't focus worth a shit. He wanted to hear how much Neville wanted him.

At least Neville answered with a nod. Harry felt the shift of Neville's hair over his cock when Neville paused sucking to finger properly.

"I wish it was you, Harry, fingering my ass open."

Soon Harry's erection was slathered in lazy licks and sucks along the side as Neville shoved his face along the shaft as he fingered himself over and over. "Harry," he chanted, shuddering when his fingers were deep inside.

Neville almost wanted his whole fist to go in, but settled for four fingers with how much lube he used. "Oh, Harry, I want you inside me." His hand shoved deep inside, down to where his thumb stopped the motions from going any farther.

Maybe he'd ask Harry to stick his hand inside him so deep he'd scream himself raw some other day. Harry liked taking all of Neville's firsts.

From his first kiss to his virginity, Harry wanted everything from Neville. Neville was so eager to give, he didn't think to ever expect Harry to save anything new for him.

And when Harry returned favors, well, Neville was a good as a goner.

Neville slipped out his fingers, using his slicked up hand to pump at Harry's cock, smiling mischievously. "You can stop your homework now. Uh, you'll need to thrust into me, anyways."

Turning around, Neville kicked the rest of his pants off his legs, letting them move over under another table chair.

Enchanting the chair to be just a bit shorter, Harry opened his legs enough to show off his engorged erection. "Come here, sweet pea."

Neville grew excited, backing up faster until the cock could grind up between his ass. He let his eyes roll back as Harry parted his asscheeks. "Harry..."

"Yeah, that's it. Show me what you want." Harry watched as Neville's ass clenched the best it could, some access lubrication coming out and over his cock. "Fuck."

"That's what I want, Harry," Neville whispered, shy despite Harry starting to play his tip over Neville's stretched asshole. "It's going to tear me open, Harry, isn't it? Will your prick go so deep, that I can't handle it?" Neville faked a sob, knowing what Harry liked.

Harry sighed contently, shoving his cockhead in. Just the tip. "If it does, I'll fix you right up, sweet pea."

"You promise?" Neville looked over his shoulder, backing up over the cock eagerly. He was too stretched to even feel pain.

Harry groaned, sat up and shoved his prick up against Neville's prostate. "Yeah, I'll... yeah."

Giggling and moaning, Neville wriggled his hips, biting his lower lip playfully despite Harry not seeing it.

"Take it," Harry growled as Neville moved his ass over his cock. The cheeks slapped against his hips, causing them both to pant and get even more riled up.

"Fuck it!" Harry shoved the table forward with the force of him moving his hands to grab the soft hips and jam his cock inside Neville like he required it to take the next breath.

Neville cried as his heart beat about out of his chest. Harry was being so rough to his body, and making them both sweaty and delirious. "Harry... Harry, you're taking such good care of me! I love you!"

Harry laughed breathlessly, angling his hips down as Neville fell lustfully on his upper chest, making his shaking ass more pronounced. "I sure am. I'm going to love you into every room in Hogwarts. I'm going to get us a house someday, and then I'm going to fuck you in every room."

"Yes, Harry! Yes, I would like that!" Neville blushed and felt shudders going through his body as he came all over the floor.

All the while, Seamus ate a candy bar as he showed back up early. He almost choked, but then he shrugged and leaned against the doorframe as he watched Neville almost having a panic attack at all the pleasure, and Harry trying his best not to fall forward and rut him like an animal.

They continued shouting their love like they had silencing charms up, but perhaps Neville forgot.

Seamus was sure one of the treats would give him diabetes.


End file.
